French Kisses with Italian Wine
by LittleDemonInside
Summary: Getting plastered is never a good idea. Shizuru/Youko


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Mai Otome.

Beta'd by: **RevalisPyross**

This is an AU, rated M for references to sex. Written for the **MaiUniverse** April prompt: Rain/Hangover; I used Hangover.

God, this fic fought with me the whole time I was writing it, but I finished it on time- at about two in the morning. -sigh- I can never seem to write short one-shots... Anyway, please enjoy. =)

* * *

><p><em>Ugh…<em>

_Uuuuuugh…_

The world really needs to stop spinning. _Now._

A hand slowly lifted from under the safety of the bedcovers and landed on the nearby nightstand with a heavy _thump_. Groaning, the arm's owner tilted their face away from the pillow's protection and opened their eyes- _Argh!_

A blinding wave of vertigo shot through her head and she immediately shut her eyes to block out the light. She felt like a jackhammer was pounding away at the back of her skull. _How much did I have?_

Over the years, the doctor had built up a pretty formidable alcohol tolerance, so in order to feel this hung over she must have had had at least…

_At least two bottles of wine._ Youko Helene inwardly winced, _What was I doing last night?_

Thinking back, Youko could only remember blurry images of bright lights spinning all around; the intoxicating taste of expensive, aged wine and flashes of red that made her pulse quicken…

_It's no use,_ the nurse gave up after a bit, _I can't think of anything else. I'll just have to try and fill in the rest of the holes throughout the day. But first:_

The brunette gritted her teeth and slowly leaned up, ignoring the screaming protests her body gave. After the initial wave of nausea passed, she gradually revealed dark blue eyes, adjusting her gaze to the harsh morning light. _I can't even remember the last time I felt like this… It might've been when I was still with her—_

Youko quickly shook her head, _No, don't think about her. She's long gone._ The doctor then winced in pain as she was reminded that shaking one's head during a hangover was rather stupid. _Alright, time to get rid of this hangover._

She slowly stood up from the comfort of her bed, the chilly air hitting her nude body, sending a shiver up her spine. Sluggishly, she made her way across the carpeted floor to the bathroom, just barely able to keep from muttering curse words. Entering the restroom, the brunette made her way over to the medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of painkillers. Popping a couple in her mouth, she swallowed the pills with a mouth full of water. She then proceeded to drink straight from the tap.

After a minute or two of just drinking, she leaned back up for a breather, letting the water run down her chin and slipping between the valley of her breasts. She shivered again, but otherwise paid it no mind; she wasn't in the right mind-frame to care. Instead she was glaring at her reflection in the mirror, taking in her exhausted appearance and disheveled hair.

_I feel like shit._

She sighed, deciding to clean and dry-off her face with a towel before making her way back into the bedroom_. Time for a nap._ She all but collapsed onto the bed, pulling the covers up to her shoulders and laying on her side. She closed her eyes and prayed that sleep would find her soon.

Something behind her rustled under the covers. Slowly, two slender limbs snaked around her waist and an inviting warmth pressed firmly against Youko's bare back.

"I kept your spot warm," a voice purred hotly into the doctor's ear. "Do I get a reward?"

"You'll get it at three," Youko answered automatically in her sleep-deprived haze.

A delighted giggle followed, "My, even when half-asleep, you give the most amusing replies."

_Amusing replies…_ These words floated around Helene's mind for a couple seconds. _Replies… Wait!_ Her breath hitched and her body stiffened as realization finally set in, _Who am I replying to!_

Her eyes shot open and she twisted in the warm hold, finding a pair of rich, red eyes only a couple inches away from her face.

Mirth swirled in those wine-colored depths, a tempting smile tugging on the woman's lips, "Ara, good morning." She leaned in to place a quick, chaste kiss on the doctor's lips before resting her cheek on Youko's shoulder.

The doctor's shoulder warmed where the lips made contact.

_We had sex._ Somewhere in the back of Youko's blurry memory, she could remember those same lips claiming inch of her body, delightfully nipping at flushed skin. _We had _good_ sex._

This wasn't the first time she'd woken up with a bed-partner. No, this had happened quite a few times before and the shock value had worn off by now. What stunned Youko was that her newest playmate seemed to be in a league all her own; most of the women the doctor had woken up to, she'd met in a bar or a club. The lady Helene was gazing at now looked like she could have _bought_ both the bar and the club. On whim.

"Like what you see?" The woman's heavily accented voice pulled Youko from her musings. The doctor was met with an impish smile.

Youko lifted a brow before lifting the covers of her bed to get a better look at her companion's body. Her blue eyes trailed over the inviting frame, mapping all the dips and curves presented before her. She was still wondering what had happened last night to end up bedding this woman.

_Good karma?_

Finally, Helene looked back up, their gazes meeting. "I would be a fool if I didn't think you were the most stunning woman I've ever seen," she answered candidly.

The other smiled gratefully before twisting her body to fully face the doctor. She leaned in close, one hand reaching up to cup Youko's cheek in her hand. She spoke softly while looking deep into dark blue eyes, "And you, Youko, are the most gorgeous woman I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She closed the distance, their lips meeting in a feather-light kiss.

Youko was enraptured, unable to look away for the other's overwhelming stare. Like a moth to a flame, she was drawn in, closing her eyes and brushing her lips against velvet-soft—

She flinched as her head thumped painfully.

"Ah, your hangover." Youko opened her eyes to find the other giving her a look of concern. She was lightly pushed back onto the bed by a gentle hand, "You should get some more rest." A quick kiss was placed on the doctor's forehead before the stranger slipped out of bed. Without even bothering to cover up, she walked towards the hallway of Youko's apartment, "I'll go make up something to eat." She disappeared from view.

Saying Youko was bewildered would be an understatement. Many questions ran through her mind, but one stood out above the rest: what is that woman still doing here?

As far as Helene's experiences went, a "one-night stand" consisted of a single night between the sheets, and then waking up to find your bed-partner putting on their clothes. _So why isn't she gone?_

Try as she might, she couldn't think of an answer.

Her head started to hurt, telling her that she was thinking too hard while still recovering from a hangover. Youko gave up trying to rationalize the irrational, and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Youko woke up to a familiar warmth pressed against her back. She didn't even turn to look. "You're still here."<p>

"I am."

The doctor's hand moved to rest upon one of the arms encircling her waist. "Why?"

"Why what?" One of the younger brunette's hands absently stroked up and down the doctor's side as they talked.

"What are you still doing here?" Blue eyes noticed the sandwich and glass of water on her nightstand.

The woman's lips gently brushed the nape of Youko's neck as she spoke, "I don't have anything to do today, so I figured I'd spend today getting to know more about you."

"Why?" Youko echoed.

"Ara, isn't it normal to want to know one's girlfriend better?" The red-eyed beauty teased.

Youko could almost literally hear her train of thought screeching to a halt. She gaped for a bit, looking like a fish out of water as she struggled for words. _What is- … How are- …_ She finally turned to face the other, "_What?_"

"I want to learn more about my girlfriend: you," the younger one answered plainly, looking amused.

"I know what you're saying," Youko quickly clarified, frowning, "but how… when… _What_?" The doctor's usual composure was failing her at the moment.

"…" Her companion leaned up and stared at her for a long time, searching for something. She eventually sighed, a small, sad smile forming, "You really don't remember, do you?"

"I'm sorry, no. Care to fill me in?" Youko asked with an expectant look.

"Of course." The lighter-haired brunette leaned up fully and stared down, a pleasant grin on her face, "My name is Shizuru Viola, and as of last night, your girlfriend."

_Shizuru Viola? I think I've heard that name before. On the news, maybe? _Youko waited, but when it was evident that no more was coming, she urged the other on, "And?"

Shizuru put on a mock-thinking pose, "And my favorite colors are purple and pink; my favorite beverage is tea—"

"And I bet you like long walks on the beach," Youko cut in, unimpressed. She was very much aware Shizuru knew that wasn't what she was talking about.

"Nude ones are preferred," Shizuru replied cheekily.

Youko smiled despite herself, rolling her eyes.

"Last night, yes," Shizuru started to recall the previous evening. "It was at Yukino's inauguration dinner last night."

Youko nodded; it was slowly coming back to her. Yukino was a friend of hers from their first few years in Fuuka University. Along their academic carrier, the two had chosen separate paths, Youko going into the medical field and Yukino transferring over to a law school. Youko became a doctor and, as of a couple days ago, Yukino was voted in as Fuuka's newest Governor. They were still close friends, and as such, Helene was invited to attend the formal ceremony.

The doctor remembered not knowing anyone besides Yukino and Haruka, but they were quickly dragged away to answer questions from politicians and press alike, so she quietly excused herself to… Youko frowned, _What happened next?_

Shizuru continued, "Her speech came to a close and I walked over to congratulate Yukino. We talked for a bit, joined by a couple others we both knew, but she was soon dragged away by someone on her team and I excused myself to grab a bite to eat." Red eyes found blue, a fond smile forming on her face, "That's when I saw you."

"There you were, by yourself when everyone around you was chatting about politics. You were so deep in thought that when I approached you at the bar, you literally jumped when I greeted you," Shizuru chuckled. "I sat down and we started to talk; imagine my surprise when I found you were still coherent after drinking a whole bottle and half of wine by yourself."

"I have a high tolerance to alcohol."

"By that point, I believe it's called a high _resistance_," Viola remarked.

Youko smiled and shrugged, leaning up against the headboard.

Shizuru carried on with the story, "We talked about little things, irrelevant things, and the more we conversed, the more intrigued I became. I found your looks were matched only by your intelligence; your wit was quick and sharp, and you spoke your mind about anything and everything, never mincing your words. I was enthralled.

"You told me stories from your job, both happy and sad. You explained why you were there, even though you weren't part of Yukino's campaign. And finally…" Shizuru eyes lost their flare, "Finally you told me about _her_."

Youko's breath hitched, quickly breaking eye contact as pain streaked across her face. Her heart clenched, _I talked about her?_

"You called her, 'that woman,' never giving her name as you recalled the events surrounding you both. You then downed the rest of your second bottle." A comforting hand rested on Youko's shoulder and the doctor looked back to see Shizuru giving her a sympathetic look, "There aren't many people that could come back from their misery after something like that." The younger brunette hugged the doctor close, "No one should have to go through that."

Youko's eyes hardened and she pushed away from the hug, glaring at Viola, "Thanks, but if you decided to become my girlfriend out of sympathy, then there's no need. That part of my life is behind me," she said coldly.

"Ara," Shizuru unlatched Youko's hands from her shoulders and instead hooked them around her waist, "I never said that was _only_ reason."

A pointer finger started its slow trek down Youko's body, both pairs of eyes watching all the while, "Mature beauty…" The finger flicked across one of Youko's nipples, causing it to harden, before continuing on its trail.

"Intelligent on many topics…" The digit traveled downward, caressing the skin around the older woman's naval.

"And serious with a playful side." It finally reached its destination, spreading the lips of Youko's center and grazing across the hooded bundle of nerves. Youko gasped, her body jerking at the touch. When Helene recovered, their eyes met; the look in those darkened red eyes sparked a flame deep within Youko's body.

"How could I resist making such a fine, young woman mine?" Shizuru ended, looking much like a wild cat on the prowl.

Youko regarded the younger woman before closing her eyes, taking a couple deep breathes. _Down, libido. Down._ Reopening her eyes, she addressed Viola in a level voice, "Sex is fine, but that doesn't mean I want to become your girlfriend. I don't even know anything about you."

Shizuru came back from her feral state as she considered Youko's words. Finally, she replied, a grin on her face, "Alright then, how about a wager?"

Youko's brow slowly climbed upward. _A wager?_

Shizuru explained, "Give me one week. If I can convince you within one week, you will agree to become my girlfriend."

Youko smirked, amused, "And what if you can't convince me?"

"I'll pay for your Alcoholics Anonymous sessions," Shizuru answered with an innocent smile.

Youko's face fell.

"I kid," Shizuru giggled at the other's expression. "You're free to decide what happens if you win."

Youko pondered for a bit, _This is an unexpected, yet interesting turn of events; I'm placing a bet on my relationship status._ A small smile surfaced, _Still, this could turn out to be fun. What have I got to lose? _"Alright, you're on. Just don't expect it to be easy."

Shizuru's eyes gleamed at the challenge, "Ara, the thought never even crossed my mind."

* * *

><p>Well, if you've made it this far, that means you liked what you read and don't want to kill me for pairing Shizuru with someone other than Natsuki. Or you thought it was a train wreck and couldn't look away- in either case, thank you for reading the whole way through. ^^<p>

I'm rather fond of the Shizuru/Youko ("Shizouko") pairing, and based on feedback I get, I might write some more. Speaking of which, sorry for the open-ended ending; I honestly couldn't think of another way to end it on time. That said, I might or might not continue it _because_ it's open-ended. Maybe. =P

Also, special thanks goes to **Dezo**! He knows what for, even if it was only implemented in the title. XD


End file.
